


Fourth day of Xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: More birds and Dick is tired of it





	

He had been unable to sleep properly after patrol and no one had stayed over at his place so Dick had hit the gym in order to work off his frustration. He knew most of his tenseness and frustration was not all because of patrol. Most of his tension could be laid at the Batman’s door. Another night of being passive aggressive and honestly he had a little fun some of the times with it even though irritation lurked deep.

He had dragged himself home and checked on the birds and trees only to realize that the entire set up did not need any help. Thoughtful of Bruce. But considering he was inconveniencing Dick for reasons only he knew Dick was in no mood to give the man points.

He had trees on his lawn. Just because his community was fairly gated did not mean Bruce should do as he pleased and do extravagant displays. It made him feel sorry for all the women that Bruce’s Brucie personality had tossed money at to woo and win them back. If this was just a tiny bit of that then Dick really did understand and lord did he feel kinship with them.

It was around six am that he decided to call a quit to it. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it in the laundry basket as he made his way to the shower his towel around his neck. In the shower he allowed the hot water to beat down on his sore muscles.

It felt good, almost too good and as he felt more and more relaxed parts of his body wanted to ‘wake up’ too so with regret Dick turned the hot water to lukewarm and frowned down at his body. He missed Bruce even though Bruce was an ass. He already knew Bruce was an ass he had gone into the relationship with his eyes open after all.

Still, he knew Bruce would wait until they made up. Brucie persona aside Bruce rarely indulged and he considered using his hand only when necessary. So Dick was better off restraining too, it would end up being better.

With a sigh he left the shower and tugged on a clean pair of shorts. He had the day off so his plan was some food and to work on some of his open cases. Maybe sneak Damian out the manor and take the kid to the arcade for a bit. All while avoiding Bruce of course.

He had barely padded to the kitchen and turned on the tap to fill the coffee maker when he heard the screech of tires. With suspicion he placed the coffee maker by the sink and walked to the window. The sign of the truck was the first thing he saw and he gritted his teeth at the sight.

The workers were as generic as they always were but Dick noted that like the other days they were different. He pressed his hands against the window when the truck opened and he heard the unholy screech. His eyes flew open at the screech which was followed by something that resembled a song. When the four cages of birds were almost reverently carried out along with bird feed and other appliances he shook his head and considered calling Alfred right away.

When the cages of the hens followed them Dick scowled because more birds. When the doves and the last bird followed off the truck along with yet another pear tree… Dick wanted to kill him. He was not too certain that he would not. He stood rooted to the window as the tree was carefully planted at the side of his lawn like the others and the birds were added to the structure. He watched as the workers even added on to the sprinkler, making sure that the new pear tree would be included.

Dick honestly considered going to the manor and strangling Bruce but he was determined to not make the first move. No matter what Bruce did, he was the one in the wrong not Dick and so he would ignore them. When in the structure he couldn’t hear the birds anyway and those birds had more entertainment and care than he did.


End file.
